


Lockdown

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: A small and sad EreMika Oneshot!~Eren failed to catch her before her fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This song was inspired by the song "Lockdown" By Amy Lee of Evanescence.

"Mikasa..."

She heard him call, she didn't respond. She couldn't. Everything was too much, she was going into overdrive, any minute now, the usual numbness would claim her mind and body. It's last defense to unknowingly protect herself against everything and anything. Including Eren. She felt the cracks deepening in the walls of her heart. She felt the suffocating heat, the dripping blood. She felt every fiber break apart. The pain was rising higher and higher, she felt like she was drowning and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream. Lost words choked her, everything breaking, rising and falling. Further and further down she went, she was locking down.

I can feel you calling me

I can see the cracks between these walls

But this pain

I choke on the words as they rise in me

To survive, I lock down

"S-Stay away..."

His eyes widened, stay away?

"M-Mikasa... Please... I didn't mean it..."

Poisons words after word, she always forgave him. Always. No matter how much it hurt. Night after night, it was the same. A spiteful tongue, a tearful apology. Maybe... Maybe he was losing himself. He could taste the venom on his tongue. Was was he becoming? He loved her...

She suffered nightmare after nightmare... They both did. They changed each time but still held the previous violence and tears and bloodshed. It would never stop. Soldiers never once owned that privilege. Their world would never be normal, peaceful, and they accepted that. The line was clear, sometimes blurred. They lived and breathed for false hope and a false sense of security. Just as they lead everyone else to believe.

I can feel you calling me

I can taste the poison in your heart

But these dreams

Blurring the line between war and peace

To survive, I lock down

"E-Eren... Please... I can't t-take it anymore..."

She started to cry and he wanted nothing more than to just hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, but they both knew that would just be another lie. She wanted nothing more than him but he was drowning her and he didn't even know it. He was Humanities second strongest only weakness. He always got through to her, always got under her skin, and she caused the exact same reaction in return. She wanted to disappear if never to be in his atmosphere again. Erase herself from this cruel world. Nothing would matter. A single life was insignificant. Nothing changed. Everything just stayed the same, broken.

This time, the impalement was much more painful and she wasn't sure if she could handle it this time. Her usual numbness was taking too long to take over and claim her for what she was worth. She would rather be dead. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Say the words

I can't face the world

If I could say the words

Everything would be broken still

We are broken

I can feel you calling me

I can see the cracks between these walls

But this pain

I choke on the words as they rise in me

To survive, I lock down

She stepped closer to the ledge, glancing down as a tear ran slowly down her face and on to the ground below them. A great height always took care of a great problem, and this, indeed, was problematic. Erens mouth was a loaded gun, his words the bullets. This was definitely a way she never thought she would go down by. She knew what she was doing and she couldn't take anymore.

"M-Mikasa... What are you doing?! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

She couldn't hear him screaming at her, her own thoughts screaming at her to get it over with already. He wouldn't miss her, she knew it. She turned around, glancing back up to the one she loved the most. The one who claimed her heart many years ago. The one she would never forget or stop thanking for saving her...

"E-Eren... Thank you..."

She smiled... And with a final step, she was gone. His strong hand just missing her hand. He failed to catch her this time.

Say the words

I can't face the world

If I could say the words

Everything would be broken still

and I know why.


End file.
